mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Wii
Mario Kart Wii is a kart racing video game by Nintendo for the Wii console. The game was released on April 10th in Japan, April 11th in Europe, 24 April in Australia and 27 April in North America The game will be packaged with the Wii Wheel accessory. It is designed to house the Wii Remote to allow more intuitive and conventional steering. However, it does support the Wii Classic Controller and the Nintendo GameCube controller as well. Gameplay Mario Kart Wii returns the franchise to single driver gameplay, moving away from the approach of its predecessor, Mario Kart DS on the Nintendo DS. Like Mario Kart DS, the game contains sixteen new tracks while also including sixteen classic tracks. The biggest change from others in the series, Rally Rompers and Turbo-Bloopers have been added to the mix. Each weight class has six Rally Rompers and six Turbo-Bloopers. Karts are heavier and can push bikes off-road while bikes can get a few extra speed boosts (via Wheelies) and a better turbo boost. Battle Mode has changed significantly from others in the series in that the player can no longer have a full fledged free-for-all and instead the players work on teams. This controversial change is also points-based and the Bob-omb and Shine Sprite battles were cut and replaced by a coin romp. Also, aerial tricks can be done for a speed boost. The Spin Turn technique has also returned from Mario Kart 64. Racers Like the previous games, the characters are established in different weight classes. Instead of "lightweight", "middleweight", and "heavyweight" the classes are dubbed "Small", "Medium", and "Large". Small characters have great handling but generally horrible speed; Medium characters are all-around; and Large characters have top speeds but mediocre handling and drift. This leaves a steady balance between each character. Default Characters Small Image:Mkwii-babymario.jpg|Baby Mario Image:Mariokartwii.babypeachart.jpg|Baby Peach Image:Toad.jpg|Toad Image:Mkwii-koopa.jpg|Koopa Troopa Medium Image:Peach22.jpg|Peach Image:Yoshi.jpg|Yoshi Image:Luigi3.jpg|Luigi Image:Mario.jpg|Mario Large Image:Waluigi.jpg|Waluigi Image:Bowser.jpg|Bowser Image:Dkong.jpg|Donkey Kong Image:Wario.jpg|Wario Unlockable Characters Small Image:Babyluigi.PNG|Baby Luigi Image:Babydaisykart.PNG|Baby Daisy Image:Toadettewii.PNG|Toadette Image:Drybwii.PNG|Dry Bones Medium Image:Birdpmkwii.PNG|Birdo Image:Diddymkwii.PNG|Diddy Kong Image:Jrwii.PNG|Bowser Jr. Image:fatguy1|Daisy Large Image:Boowiiking.PNG|King Boo Image:Rosawii.PNG|Rosalina Image:Funkpngmm.PNG|Funky Kong Image:Skelebowwii.PNG|Dry Bowser Miis Miis are unlockable once all of the cups on 100cc are beaten (Outfit A only). Their weight varies depending on their height and weight. A second outfit (Outfit B) is unlockable once 23 Expert Staff Ghosts are unlocked. Rumours of a third outfit for (Outfit C) have appeared on the internet, which was rumoured to be obtained by gaining 15,000 points in VS Mode on Wifi. Since the point count stops at 10,000, this rumour has yet to be proven true, and is most likely false. Bosses (as of yet) *Spikey Topmen *Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong (with Bananas) *Giant Pokey *Wiggler *Dry Bowser (with Fireballs) They have all appeared in Wifi Tournaments as challenges. Items Classic items from previous installments return as well as three new items. *Banana Peel *Bullet Bill *Bob-omb *Fake Item Box *Green Shell *Golden Mushroom *Thunderbolt *Mushroom *Red Shell *Spiny Shell *Star *Mega Mushroom (New) *Triple Green Shell *Triple Mushroom *Triple Red Shell *Blooper *Triple Banana *Thundercloud(New) *POW Block(New) Cups Mushroom Cup *Luigi Circuit *Moo Moo Meadows *Mushroom Gorge *Toad's Factory Flower Cup *Mario Circuit *Coconut Mall *DK Summit *Wario's Gold Mine Star Cup *Daisy Circuit *Koopa Cape *Maple Treeway *Grumble Volcano Special Cup *Dry Dry Ruins *Moonview Highway *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Shell Cup *GCN Peach Beach *DS Yoshi Falls *SNES Ghost Valley 2 *N64 Mario Raceway Banana Cup *N64 Sherbet Land *GBA Shy Guy Beach *DS Delfino Square *GCN Waluigi Stadium Leaf Cup *DS Desert Hills *GBA Bowser Castle 3 *N64 DK's Jungle Parkway *GCN Mario Circuit Lightning Cup *SNES Mario Circuit 3 *DS Peach Gardens *GCN DK Mountain *N64 Bowser's Castle Battle Stages Wii Stages *Block Plaza *Delfino Pier *Funky Stadium *Chain Chomp Wheel *Thwomp Desert Retro Stages *SNES Battle Course 4 *GBA Battle Course 3 *N64 Skyscrapper *Cookie Land *Twilight House External Links *The Official Mario Kart Wii Website Category:Games